


Flight School

by Blueyedgurl



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Come Marking, Dom/sub Undertones, Experienced Rey (Star Wars), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force Skype (Star Wars), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Masturbation, Post TLJ, Praise Kink, Spit As Lube, Virgin Ben Solo, guided masturbation, internalized shame regarding sex, pre-tros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: Inspired by a twitter post by @beccastanzPost TLJ/Pre Tros cannon divergence.Rey and Ben keep meeting over the bond.  The way Ben blushes when he's sexually aroused makes Rey wonder how experienced he really is.When she finally gets him alone she teaches him about his own pleasure.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 97





	Flight School

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beccastanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccastanz/gifts).



> If you thought we could have an adult Ben Solo who's never even masturbated and not visit his trauma you came to the wrong place.

This was the second time this week that they had connected over the bond. The first time he was in a meeting looking bored until his eyes met hers. She was sparing with one of the droids, sweat beaded at her temple and strands of hair clung to her face. 

His eyes widened and a blush spread across his cheeks, like a boy caught looking at his dad’s holo vids. She couldn’t help but smile mischievously, before slicing the droid in two, the bond closing on them instantly. 

Now, she was stepping out of the shower to see him laying in bed, he wore the same look of embarrassment and arousal that he had the time before and she couldn’t help but tease him. Her towel slipped to reveal a breast and his hands flew down to cover the prominent bulge in his lap before he gasped and closed his eyes tight. Again, their bond closed. This time leaving her more curious than before.

Her mouth dropped open. Did she really have such an affect? Or had he never? Surely the _Supreme Leader_ would have had _experiences_. Not that she was the reigning champion of sex, but she had at least watched a few very, informative videos, listened to Rose’s gossip, and had a few fumbling partners back on Jakku.

But maybe he didn’t have all of that. Afterall, his life had been just as lonely as hers, if not more so. She thought back to the Jedi teachings of no attachments, including Luke’s self-imposed isolation, and the way Ben had responded when they touched hands in the hut, the way he looked at her when he offered her his hand in the throne room. 

They hadn’t talked much since Crait but they had at least been able to be civil, more so than she was expecting with a man who had tried to kill her on several occasions. 

But now she wondered if maybe he didn’t have any experiences, what if he didn’t even have experience with himself? She snorted a laugh, surely, he had pleasured himself. But again, she thought back to his isolation and self-loathing, the look of shame in response to being aroused, not the cold and aloof visage he tended to display in her presence.

She hoped that the bond would be generous enough for her to find out what was going on with the Supreme Leader. She liked Ben and maybe they could find ways to be together despite being on opposite sides of a war. She knew he was in there somewhere, _Ben,_ and his reaction to her the last few times they’d met proved it. 

**

The next few times the bond opened were not opportune for her attempt to have more personal conversations. It opened while he was sparing with his knights, or while she was in a meeting with Poe and Finn. 

But it seemed that the third time was the charm. She was sitting on her bed when the bond opened to reveal Kylo in what must have been the cockpit of his fighter. 

He swallowed thickly when he saw she was there, sitting directly in front of him on his controls. 

“Now’s not a good time.” He said, his eyes darting away from her as he made some adjustment. 

“Funny, it’s a great time for me.” Rey said with a smile, Ben just rolled his eyes at her. “I was wondering something.” She said nonchalantly, like she wasn’t going to ask him something incredibly personal.

“Hmm.” He hummed at her, his head tilted to try and see around her. His feigned indifference was the best permission she was going to get so she took it.

“You were embarrassed when I showed up at your meeting, and when you saw me come out of the fresher while you were in bed…” She led off hesitantly, half expecting him to draw his saber. Instead, his eyes darted away, and that blush came back to his cheeks, his lower lip shifting into a bit of a pout. 

“I’m not mad,” she offered, starting to feel panic that he would close the bond and she’d lose him entirely. “The day I asked you to put on a cowl I was equally ashamed of my arousal for you.” She admitted, gauging his reaction.

“I’m not ashamed.” He said defensively but he couldn’t make eye contact, telling her otherwise. 

“I didn’t know you to be a liar.” She retorted. 

That got his attention, his eyes met hers and his nostrils flared with his temper.

“I’m not ashamed of my attraction to you.” He wasn’t lying then, and she watched as flashes of her came through the bond, her smile, her fighting, when she stepped out of the fresher. 

“Then what are you ashamed of.” He leaned back in his seat, his eyes shifting away again as she watched him change coordinates and shift from manual to autopilot. 

He looked back at her, his jaw working nervously, and his throat swallowed in a bob. 

“I’ve never… dealt with my arousal.”

She had to remind herself to not be shocked, he was like a spooked animal and she knew he’d lash out if he thought she was mocking him. Instead, she kept her features schooled encouraging him continue, but instead of speaking he used the bond to show her other things. 

The way Han joked about sex made a much younger Ben uncomfortable. Next were the teachings of the Jedi distorting his ideas of love and passion. Then to cap it off, the abuses of the mind he endured from Snoke that spread throughout out his life. Now he had the loneliness and isolation suffered as a man of power, wanting something seemingly unobtainable… her. 

“Ben.” She whispered, her heart breaking for the touch and love starved man. “I can show you, let me help you.” She offered shifting forward in her seat wanting to reach out to him but unsure how.

“I don’t know how.” His voice was pained, his expression pinched, and his eyes were glassy. He blinked a few times as if trying to keep himself composed. 

“Do you want me to tell you?” She asked, wondering if allowing him to have control was the best option. As much as she wanted to touch him, they were still separated by everything but if he could pleasure himself… it would be something she could give him until they could be together. 

She felt him press against their bond, searching for a trick or a trap and she let him see what he needed to find comfort. She showed him more vulnerable parts of herself, the way her body responded the day she watched him spar, the way she touched herself at night thinking of his face, or the way his body was pressed to hers in the throne room. 

His breath hitched and for once he looked hopeful when he looked at her. 

“How long do we have.” Rey asked, unsure of where he was going in his ship.

“A few standard hours, or whatever the bond allows.” 

“Ok. Open your pants.” She said urgently, not willing to let the force take this from her yet.

“What?” 

“Look, the bond doesn’t always give us time. I can show you.”

“What about you?”

She didn’t miss the way his gaze drifted down her body, arousal pooled in her belly in response. She had to remind herself what she was there to do.

“We’ll worry about that another time.” His eyes widened in disbelief and his lips ghosted around the end of her sentence. “Promise.” She said in an attempt to reassure him.

Seemingly, adequately convinced, he took off his gloves and moved his hands to his waist. He undid the fly, but his high waisted pants didn’t give him much room to work with. 

“Pull them down, free yourself.” Rey said, licking her lips eager to see him, if the bulge under the sheets were any indication, he was larger than average. 

His cheeks were dark pink, and the tips of his ears were red as they peeked through his hair. He pushed down his pants revealing the pale white skin of his hips and lower abdomen. 

With a hiss he pulled his cock free from his pants, it was hard but still looked like he wasn’t _quite_ as interested as she’d like him to be. The flesh of his cock was reddish in color and she wondered how much give it would have if she gave it a squeeze.

Her mouth watered at the sight of him and she widened her stance as she sat, propping her feet on Ben’s knees, the contact caused him to whimper. She could feel the bond open between them, coursing through them like the blood through their veins. 

“Are you okay?” She asked, worried that she had upset him in some way, but not feeling it between them.

Ben only nodded, “f-fine,” he stuttered out, his hand gripped his cock in his fist and his breaths came out shaky and uneven. 

Rey pulled at her top attempting to give him a better view than the bunched-up fabric of their clothing and a lit-up control panel. Once her breasts were freed, he struggled to look at her, again.

“You can look Ben, it’s for you.” She reassured softly and his eyes moved over her bared skin tentatively before letting a hungry expression take over his face. She could feel the slick of her arousal collect between her thighs.

“I want you to slide your hand over your shaft, gently.” She told him, taking in the beautiful man before her. 

But she was distracted when she realized that his hand was dry, and she wondered that it might be uncomfortable rather than pleasing. 

“Lube.” She blurted out.

“What?” He choked out still staring at her tits, his hand moving over his hardening cock. 

“We need lube.” She looked around the cockpit but didn’t see anything useful. “Here.” She said before letting saliva pool in her mouth. “Give me your hand.” She said, she took it when he offered it and licked his palm wetly. His skin tasted of salt and the leather of his gloves, but otherwise clean.

A shudder rolled through him at her contact and she watched his cock twitch and throb against his thigh. The bond sang and she rubbed her thighs together for relief.

She could feel her own arousal rising to delicious heights and she pushed it across the bond so Ben could feel it, too. She wanted him to know there was nothing to be ashamed of, nothing that she was afraid to show him. 

He took in a deep breath as if finally, relaxing, his lip was wedged between his teeth and his head fell back against the headrest of his seat. 

“Better?” She asked curious. 

His only response was a stiff nod and a grunt, that reverberated down to her cunt. 

“Now I want you to slide your hand over your cock, let me know if you need more. But hopefully you won’t need it as much after.”

“After what?” His voice was a deep rumble that went to her core and she squirmed against her bed seeking friction. 

“After you get more aroused, you’ll make pre-cum. Make it easier for your hand to move over your skin.” 

She watched his tentative exploration as his grip tightened, the moisture aiding his movements. 

“Good, Ben.” She said, her own voice low with want. The way his body responded to her praise didn’t go unnoticed as his body spasmed. “Now I want you to take your thumb and rub it over the head of your cock.”

He did as he was told, his thumb moved over the soft flesh, highlighting the thickness of his cock, only making Rey more eager for an endless series of next times.

“It’s wet.” He said, a hint of surprise mixing with his curiosity. 

“Yes, that’s good.” She told him, she wanted to taste him, take him into her mouth and give him more than what he was getting right now. Some of those images must have gone through the bond because he hissed out her name and stilled his movements, his temple was beaded with the sweat of self-restraint. 

Rey let out a satisfied hum at his response. “Another time.” She reminded herself just as much as him. “You’re doing so good. I want you to explore, there are places that you touch that are going to feel better than others. One place, just under the head of your cock if you press it, is supposed to feel so good.” She watched as he followed her instruction. His large fingers, exploring around his cock, pressing, and sliding. He brought his hand up to his mouth so he could lick his palm and return to his explorations. 

His eyes were closed tight and she could feel his building arousal, the mix of embarrassment and lust that came with her being the one to show him. 

“Tell me how it feels.” Rey told him, wanting to share in his pleasure, not that she couldn’t feel it come in waves across their bond. 

“Good, like… being connected.”

“Yeah?”

He nodded and his eyes opened as he looked at her. 

She bit her lip to keep herself focused and she cupped her breasts to relieve some of the tension building within her. She thumbed her nipples, enjoying the contact, her arousal building as she watched him pleasure himself. 

“Please, Rey.” His brow was pinched as if holding himself back from something. 

“No, another time.” She reminded him. “You need to be taken care of first.” She said, and his eyes became glassy and she felt the pain her words pressed against. The lonely boy who was often left to droids instead of the care of others. 

“Now, slide your skin over, feel how loose it is over your hard cock?” She said, her breath coming out in heavy pants and licking her lips, she needed to try and distract them both from the years of hurt that needed healing.

“Yes.” He hissed out his movements increasing, his pleasure was a electric. 

“Good. Feel that feeling?” His jaw was slack, and he nodded eagerly. “It gets better. I want you to chase it.”

“I don’t want to make a mess.” Again, his words were tinged with shame. She saw flashes of stiff and sticky sheets and his attempts to hide them from others. 

“You won’t.” She said, looking around them and settling for one of her arm wraps. She started to unwind the gauzy fabric.

“I’m going to be ready to catch it, help you clean up. You just need to tell me when you feel like you’re going to come.” His hand was working quickly over his cock and she slipped down onto the floor between his knees her tits on display, her arm band and in her hand ready to help contain any mess, desperate to have this be a good experience for him. 

“Ben.” She whispered.

His eyes snapped to hers and she showed him through the bond what she wanted and with that he let out a guttural groan as he leaned forward. His cum spurted against her tits has his hand worked furiously over his cock. She watched mesmerized as he finished. His hand fisted around his cock in an iron grip, his cock an angry color as liquid glistened on the tip. 

She looked into the wild eyes of the supreme leader, his lips wet and his mouth agape. She surged up to press her lips to his and almost as soon as they touched, she found herself landing hard on her palms. She opened her eyes only to discover that the force had rudely left her alone in her bedroom, the air missing the telltale hum of their connection. 

Ben’s cum was still on her breasts and she crawled to her bed to push down her pants. Her veins pulsed with arousal, her core was already wet and aching for touch. Her hands slicked over the cooling and drying cum. She spread it over her skin before taking what she had gathered on her fingers and pressing them against her clit, while the other hand went to her mouth. 

The taste of him caused her to moan in wanton frustration that this was what she’d have to settle for. 

However, the thought of using Ben’s arousal to get herself off made her whimper and clench. Her fingers made tight circles around her clit and she pressed the feeling through the bond, wanting him to know what she was doing, that the experience had been good for her, too. 

She bucked her hips against her hand as she got closer to her peak, Ben’s debauched face swam behind her eyelids. The sound of his breath, his groans, her name on his lips aided in her getting closer to her release. 

She remembered the plea that fell from his lips as she played with her tits. That’s when she felt Ben press against the bond, and it was enough to send her tumbling over the edge. She came with a muffled cry as her clit throbbed between her fingers and her body spasmed out a release. 

When she was done, she laid on the bed, catching her breath letting herself settle. Sleep tugged at her awareness, but she didn’t miss the whispered ‘sweetheart’ that came floating across the bond before she succumbed to a peaceful slumber.


End file.
